Ashamed
by MaLfOySgUrL3993
Summary: Hermione! Wait! Please don't go!" Three little words is all it takes to keep someone close to your heart. R&R. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

**Ashamed** Chapter 1: The End

"Hermione! Wait! Please don't go!"

She didn't look back once. She was ashamed. Ashamed for falling in love with a guy like him. Ashamed because she wanted to turn around, but couldn't; she had tears in her eyes from her love for him. Ashamed because she apparated away before she could hear him say the three little words, "I love you."

Those three little words, she said them so many times to him. But not once did he say them to her, not once. Well, he tried to say them, but by then he was already too late.

It's not like he didn't want to tell her. He was just scared. He felt once he said the three little words everyone (women in particular) wants to hear that everything would be final; final from that moment on. The word "final" was a scary thought to this man, especially since he was involved with a girl like Hermione. He wanted to wait for the perfect timing, which would have been had Hermione not left.

…

_I mean sure Hermione and her friends used to hate me, just as much as I hated them. But over time we all shared this bond, became closer to one another, and started to trust each other. Sure our grudges are still there, deep down, but we look past them. Boy oh boy our grudges are there, particularly when Harry, Ron, the rest of the Weasley family, and I play quidditch. We'll fight and bring up stuff from Hogwarts days. But after the game was over, everything went back to normal and we were best friends again._

_Although not all the Weasleys trusted me right away. A few (who are not very important to name (I don't want to point fingers)) took awhile to trust me. They had to make sure I stayed in line. And in the long run it helped me, it helped me become stronger and closer to the people who had over the years became my family._

_Why did I have to screw this up with Hermione? I did love her, I still do. I cannot stop thinking about her. Where did she apparate to? Though I have a good hunch as to where she is. I'm afraid of losing her forever, why couldn't I say those words sooner. Why? I'm also afraid that everyone will think that I haven't changed, which is not true, I did I really did. But I have a feeling that Hermione will tell that I am a changed man. Not that they may believe her. Ooh I cannot believe this, I am starting to tear (_mention this to anyone, anyone and I do mean _anyone_ and well… I think one gets the point I am trying to make_). I think I have to go get a Kleenex now._

…

Hermione apparated to the first place she could think of. The first place where she knew she would get the comfort she deserved in a time like this—the Burrow. She arrived outside in the Weasleys' garden. She had been crying and her eyes were red and puffy. She hadn't had a birthday this horrible in years. She didn't feel like dealing with them asking what's wrong; at least that would be Harry and Ron, plus they would go crazy.

Hermione performed a quick and easy spell. She went from the disheveled, crying Hermione to the normal vibrant Hermione. She approached the door, deeply sighed, and finally knocked on the door.

While waiting at the door for someone to answer it, Hermione could hear Mrs. Weasley yelling at someone. Who she thought was Ron. For what?—Hermione had no idea, but with Ron it could be anything. Anything stupid that is.

Even after all the years that had passed since Hogwarts, Mrs. Weasley could not get a rest. She still had a house full of people. All the Weasley's that had not yet wed (however there is one exception to this), stayed in their childhood home. Molly didn't seem to mind; after all she could never kick her children out of her home.

Molly made one last yell and came rushing to the door to see who was there. She was surprised to see Hermione there, considering…

"Hi Mrs. Weasley. Nice day isn't it?" Hermione said noticing the look of shock on her second mum's face.

"Well hello Hermione. Happy birthday, dear! Why yes it is a beautiful day. But shouldn't you be out with Draco?" Mrs. Weasley hushed the last part, so no one could hear. Hermione knew that the question was coming as it was just a matter of time.

"Oh well about that. It turns out that he forgot about the date and made other plans," Hermione thought up quickly. But she didn't know if it sounded very convincing.

"Ah! I see, well you know you're always welcome here Hermione," Mrs. Weasley assured not believing a single word that Hermione said.

Mrs. Weasley bent down really close to Hermione and whispered in her ear ever so quietly, "You know you can always tell me anything. I can keep a secret."

Hermione looked up at Molly, smiled, and replied, "Later, okay? I am just not in the greatest of moods right now." Mrs. Weasley smiled and nodded.

"And one more thing," Hermione added, "could you keep it quiet that I am here? I just don't have the patience to deal with Harry and Ron asking me twenty million questions all at once."

"Oh, sure dear. Anything. Oh! What if you were to be invisible? You know, and then you can 'appear' later on," Mrs. Weasley said as a smirk started to cross her face.

Hermione started to smile brightly. "Mrs. Weasley! I love you! You are absolutely, amazingly brilliant! What a great idea! I'm sorry I couldn't think of it first. Okay, so what's the spell?"

"Well, one possible spell is Videlicet, but the effects aren't that great. They are temporary and you will have no idea when it will wear off, which is not good. Another one is Absconditus, and the effects last as long as you'd like until you say the counter-spell."

"Oh okay. Alright so I guess I'll use the latter one. Thank you so much Mrs. Weasley! So um, could you possibly perform the spell for me? I've heard of it before, but this would be my first time using it and I wouldn't want to mess this up," Hermione asked politely and almost painfully.

"Sure Hermione," Mrs. Weasley proceeded to say the spell and with a poof Hermione became invisible.

A.N_**—**_So my original plan with this story was to finish it and then post a chapter once a week. But I decided that I wanted to see if you guys liked it or not. That way I can see if I will continue it.

_Important Note_: I know the series has now ended and we find out what happens to the characters in the future, but I had started writing this a while ago, before the seventh book came out, possibly even the sixth, so bare with me. Thank you all so much!


	2. Chapter 2

**I Love You** Chapter 2: Bittersweet Memory

Draco really wanted to see Hermione. But hadn't the slightest idea of where she could have gone.

_I will never ever admit to this again, but I have been crying ever since she left in her rage. Why couldn't I commit to her?! I love her, I just can't seem to say those three little words to her and I have no idea why! Every where I turn I hear those words pouring out of peoples mouths, but they cannot come out of mine at least not in front of Hermione anyway._

Draco wondered and wondered of where she could have gone. Finally a thought crossed his mind. Maybe she was still in the Manor; maybe she never left the Manor in the first place. Maybe when she was outside, she apparated back into the house and into her one and only getaway place—the library.

Hermione loved the Manor's library. In her eyes the library was like a dream of floating on clouds, lots and lots of fluffy, nice, white clouds. It was her own little dream world when in that library. The walls were filled from floor to ceiling with tons and tons of books. There were so many that all the books had to be down sized, so they would all fit on the wall, instead of using extra bookshelves not on the wall.

Draco stood there for one moment thinking about Hermione and how she was, yet again. He finally returned from his trance and started to run as fast as his long legs would take him. He had no idea why he was running, instead of just apparating there. But as he was running a sweet memory crossed his mind.

_They were both lying in bed. Draco's eyes fluttered open. He turned his head to look at Hermione, she was sleeping peacefully. Then he looked at the clock and saw that it was five fifteen in the morning. He thought he would start off Hermione's birthday watching the sun rise. After that they would spend the day together and do whatever Hermione wanted to do._

_Draco gently shook Hermione awake. Hermione's eyes blinked a few times before she finally opened them. She greeted her lover with a kiss on the lips._

"_Happy birthday, sweetie!" Draco said gently and this time he was the one who gave Hermione the kiss._

"_Mmm, what time is it?" Hermione slurred._

"_It's 5:15 in the morning."_

"_WHAT?! I wanted to sleep in today!!" Hermione exclaimed, seeming more awake than she was just a few seconds ago._

"_Okay, okay honey, but can you please just hear me out? I figured that we can go onto the rooftop and watch the sun rise. And after that we can do whatever you like," Draco suggested. _

"_Alright sweetie! I like the plan for the day! Okay lead me away to the roof!" Hermione said with joy as she looked into her lover's gray eyes._

"_Okay, but I need you to close your eyes and NO peeking," Draco said with a mischievous grin._

"_Alright, but why?" Hermione needed to know everything, she hated surprises._

"_You'll see. Don't worry I think you will like this surprise."_

_Draco muttered a spell under his breath and—_

"_You can open your eyes now honey."_

_Hermione opened her eyes and was instantly in awe. The roof was not the ordinary roof. It was now covered in sand. There was a big towel for them to sit on._

"_Oh! Draco! This is absolutely amazing! Thank you!"_

"_Anything for you, sweetie."_

"_Is… that the ocean I hear in the background?"_

"_Uh yeah, sorry, I would have made an illusion, but I didn't think that was a good idea."_

"_Draco! That's okay! This is great! I wouldn't have wanted anything different."_

_Draco smiled, he was happy that she was enjoying the first surprise of her birthday. _The best is yet to come… the best is yet to come!

Draco now realized that this sweet memory was just from today. He stopped running and collapsed. He was going to take her out to dinner and at dinner he was going to propose. It was going to be a nice romantic evening all alone without any interruptions. He had a nice speech planned out too.

_Why?! I cannot believe this happened! Why did I have to be an arse to the woman I love? Yes I said it, I love her! I always have! My dumb-arse couldn't say it back. I hate this! I wanted this to be the best birthday she's ever had. Where is she? I need to find her and make this right._

A.N—well there's the second chapter I hope that you guys like it! I know this is short! They'll get longer! Reviews are very much appreciated!


End file.
